


A Light In A Darkened World

by Unlucky_Mercenary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Mercenary/pseuds/Unlucky_Mercenary
Summary: Stiles is a hunter with one goal. Protecting his family. With the help from his longtime girlfriend Malia and a few others, they're going to fight whatever tries clawing it's way towards them and rid the world of a few less monsters.





	A Light In A Darkened World

The window was open allowing the warm summer breeze to seep into the bedroom. The moonlight shined in through his window casting a shadow of luminous light through out the room. Stiles twisted and turned never truly staying in one spot for more than a few seconds. The cold sweat forming on his brow. Eyes flickering at a rapid pace. Heart pounding at an unsafe rate. His nightmares use to haunt him but not like this. No this was more than just a figment of imagination...this was a vision of things to come.

_The thunder roared overhead as lighting cracked against the sky, rain poured all around him soaking him and the earth beneath his feet. The monsoon was in full swing._

_Breath in….Breath out…Inhale...Exhale._

_His body was numb and his knees were getting ready to give out on him but none of that mattered. A demon was holding his girlfriend by the throat before him. His grip tightened on his M1 as he rested his cheek on the stock and stared down the iron sights. The tension in the air was unbearable, he tried to focus on the situation but he couldn't when he was hearing his love in pain. She was choking on her own blood as the demon dug it's claws deeper into her stomach causing her whimpered moans to turn into cries of agony. Enough was enough._

" _Put her down you son of a bitch!" He shouted._

_The demon turned it's head towards the Hunter and shrieked before turning it's attention back to Malia. Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before it started feasting on her he had to take the shot. He had two rounds left in the clip and one chance to put this bastard down. His breathing slowed down and his finger pulled the trigger._

_His eardrums rang as each shot left the barrel. First round hit the demon in the left hand causing it to drop Malia on the wet concrete. The demon shrieked in anger as it jerked it's heard towards the hunter giving him a clear view of it's forehead. Second round connected with the beast's forehead. He didn't even watch the fucker drop as he dropped his rifle and sprinted towards Malia. He came to halt and dropped to his knees when he reached her lifeless body. He lifted Malia into his lap and pulled her to his chest. Malia's breathing was ragged as she was slipping in and out of consciences. Whispering into her ear._

" _Lia c-can you hear me?"_

" _Stiles...It hurts..." Malia choked out. She stared up at him as tears flowed down her cheeks. He tried keeping his emotions in check but he was doing a terrible job at it because his tears started forming as well._

" _I know it does baby, I know it does but you've got hold on ok." He placed his hand on her bloody stomach wound and put pressure down on it. Panicking looking around he tried to see if someone was there to help but to no avail he was alone with his dying girlfriend in his arms._

" _Stiles...I'm...I'm s-scared." she whispered._

_Looking back down at her beautiful face he could see the fear in her eyes. His mind went blank he didn't know what to say to comfort her. Malia's shaky hand reached up at his face as she looked him in the eye pleading._

Malia woke up from her slumber to Stiles mumbling in his sleep, it was then she noticed he was panicking. She sat up against the headboard and began to shake him.

"Stiles wake up."

She pulled his head into her lap and began to stroke the back of his head while running her fingers through his short hair and continued whispering to him.

"Babe it's ok I'm right here."

She must of sat there for what seemed like hours until eventually he opened his eyes to be greeted by her smile.

"Are you alright?" Malia asked with concern.

He sits up and scoots over to the edge of the bed letting his feet touch the wood flooring. He glanced at the clock on there nightstand.

**2:30**

"Yeah (Yawn) just a nightmare." his husky voice thick with emotions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not really."

Malia shifted across the bed and hugged his muscled abdomen from behind placing her head on top of his scared shoulder.

"You know I'm here for you right? Whatever is bothering you we can push through it...together."

Listing to her soothing voice calms his nerves. He still can't seem to shake the mental image of her body being ripped open. Looking down he can still see her blood soaking his hands. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't make the words come out.

Reaching down towards his girlfriends hands around his stomach he brought them up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. He turned his head to the side to be greeted by her worried gaze.

"I know you are. I'm sorry for worrying yo.."

She cut him off with a kiss which caught him by surprise.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

He placed his other hand on her soft tan face and spoke.

"I don't know what I do to deserve you, I love you Lia."

"Stiles..." her cheeks began to blush.

He placed his thumb on her lip and went in for another kiss. This time it was sweet and slow showing passion. When they parted for air they both rested there foreheads on each others.

They sat there for some time like that enjoying the close proximity, the two of them rarely ever get time alone anymore.

Wanting to lighten up the mood she pulled away first and crawled back towards her side of the bed giving him a graceful view of her perfect ass. Malia didn't even need to turn around to know he was staring, she could smell the arousal coming off him in waves. Flipping onto her back she still saw him staring.

"You can pick your jaw up off the floor anytime now Stilinski and come back to bed with me." she spoke in a seducing tone.

He shook his head and climbed towards her. Malia was checking her phone on the nightstand when he pulled her into his chest earning him a yelp. He buried his head in her neck and placed kisses all along it as his arms tightened around her toned midriff.

"I hope you don't mind me being big spoon tonight."

"S-Sure...ooh." She gasped as his hand slipped into her black shorts, melting into his arms she moaned his name as his fingers teased her clit. His other hand snaked up through her plain white tee to cup her soft perky breast while he slipped one finger into h...

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Motherfuc..." Stiles grumbled as he pulled his hand out of Malia's shorts, he reached for his phone to see who the hell was bothering him at this hour.

**Liam**

Not wasting anytime he answered the phone.

"Liam I love you to death bud but its' 2..."

Malia flustered to all hell runs her hands through her hair trying to calm her breathing and regain her posture.

"Wait. What happened?"

She couldn't hear the whole conversation but it defiantly had something to do with Hayden.

"Alright I'll be right there...No don't do anything until I show up alright? Good. Be there in 20."

Stiles dropped his phone on the nightstand as he climbed passed Malia.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It seems our little senior has got himself into some trouble with the new pack in town."

Pulling his jeans on he reached for his raglan baseball tee.

Malia sighed getting out of bed as well. She grabbed his belt and leg holster handing it to him, He gave a silent thank you while lacing his chuck taylor's. Malia stripped down in front of him leaving nothing to the imagination. He came up behind her while she was reaching for her daisy dukes and grabbed her waist and placed one more kiss on her neck before whispering.

"Will pick up where we left off when we get back. I'll meet you there."

As he was walking away Malia pulled on his arm bringing him in for a kiss.

"See you there."

They both smiled at each other once last time before he grabbed his baseball cap and headed out of their cramped little apartment front door as she left out of through the window.

 


End file.
